


RoSkNo

by Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: And smidge of slash towards the end, Cross-Posted work, M/M, Not to mention very short, Very old work with minor edits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination/pseuds/Of_Bunnies_and_Universal_Domination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thundercracker is alone, he likes to indulge himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RoSkNo

Thundercracker had made sure to lock the door, search his shared quarters for any hidden cameras or bugs, and confirm Skywarp's patrol would not be rescheduled at the last possible moment before removing his box from a secret compartment underneath his berth. He opened the box and carefully removed what was inside. It looked complete and greatly resembled some of the images he had seen on the humans' Internet, but he would know for sure once he tried it out.  
  
The Seeker stared at his reflection or, to be more specific, at the reflection of his swaying hips and the ruffled yellow skirt that swished along with their movements. He smiled, quite pleased with how the "home"-made garment had turned out. It had been such a pain to gather all the fabric he needed to make the skirt, but it was worth it. Not to mention, his thoughts added, he looked pretty good too.

\---

Skywarp was in a fairly good mood as he walked down the Nemesis's corridors. He'd just been cleared from the medbay after being forced to return from patrol early thanks to a certain pair of jet-judo-loving twins, but the lucky teleporter escaped the encounter with only a few dents unlike his patrol partner. Poor Dirge was going to be stuck in Hook's "tender" care for at least the rest of the cycle, not that Skywarp gave a flying frag about the Conehead. He just couldn't wait to get back to his quarters and give Thundercracker a little scare; Skywarp had a wide grin on his faceplates just thinking about it. Suddenly, the black Seeker stopped in his tracks and smacked his helm. _Duh!_ Why was he walking to his room? He could just teleport straight there and that would take his trinemate by surprise. And just like that, Skywarp vanished with a flash of purple light.

\---

Thundercracker was adjusting the skirt when his optics caught a purple flash in the mirror. He quickly turned to the light's source and saw Skywarp gaping at him. Caught off guard and his processor blank, Thundercracker could only stare back at his stunned trinemate in silence. Then slowly, but surely, Skywarp began to back out of the room. Once Skywarp's back touched the door, his servo reached over to the control panel and pressed a button to open the door. The teleporter quickly exited with his optics never leaving Thundercracker until the door shut, separating the two Seekers.  
  
"That was weird," Thundercracker finally muttered after a beat and went back to fixing his skirt.  
  
Meanwhile in the corridor, Skywarp desperately tried to push the image of his fellow Seeker in a skirt out of his processor, the sound of his cooling fans roaring in his audios.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that was originally written in 2012 for the tumblr event RoSkNo, which is short for Robots in Skirts November. This is the first of several of my old fics that I'll be crossposting here before I start posting new things. I hope you guys got a chuckle out of it.


End file.
